Tea's Decision
by journey maker
Summary: Tea has a decision to make, will she make the right one?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

It started out like any other day, except for the visitor Solomon got. Yugi, Yami and the others were in school when Tea came to talk to Solomon. He was quite surprised to see she her.

"May I come in and talk to you" she asked.

Solomon showed her in and they sat down. At first she didn't know how to tell him what was wrong. Solomon sensed that something was bothering her and he said "Tea what's the problem."

Tea started to cry and he went over and sat beside her and put his arm around she and let her know "honey you can tell me anything."

She took a deep breath and then she told him "I'm pregnant."

Solomon didn't know what to say. He asked her "have you told your parents?"

Tea closed her eyes and shook her head no. "I'm afraid to tell them because they will probably throw me out, and then I won't have any place to go." "Solomon I'm so scared what am I going to do?" She asked him.

"You need to let the father know" he told her.

Tea wiped the tears from her face and told him "I already did and he told me that it was my problem."

Solomon held her while she cried and then he said "you really need to talk to your parents, and if what you fear happens then you are always welcome to live here till the baby is born and you decide what you are going to do."

Tea smiled at him and she whispered "thanks." Then she got up and went to talk to her parents.

After she left Solomon sat there and he said a silent prayer for her and that he hoped things went alright for her. When Yugi and Yami got home, Solomon said "that he needed to talk to them about something that could affect them all."

Yugi could tell that his grandfather was upset about something and he asked "grandpa what is it?"

When Solomon got through telling them they both agreed with him that if push comes to shove Tea would be living with them. Solomon couldn't of been more proud of them then he was at that very moment.

Tea went home and she told her parents that she was going to have a baby and she was so right. Her father stood that and "called her all sort of nasty names and then he told her go get her whoring ass out of their home and to never come back. As far as he was concerned their daughter was dead to them." Tea ran out of the house crying and went back to the Game Shop.

Yugi went to answer the door and there stood Tea and she was crying uncontrollably. Yugi yelled for his grandpa and Yami got there just in time to get Tea as she fainted. Yami carried her into the living room and laid her on the couch and Solomon went to get a wet cloth to wipe her face hoping to bring her to.

When Tea opened her eyes she reached for Solomon who held her as she told them what her father had said. Solomon then told her "you're going to be living here with us and no one will ever hurt you again." Tea smiled at them and in a soft voice said "thank you." Solomon then said "the first thing we need to do is to make an appointment for you to see a doctor and find out what you will need to make sure that your baby is healthy."

Tea looked at them and couldn't believe what great friends she had and how much she loved them. "I'll try not to be a bother to any of you" she told them.

Solomon looked at her and he then said "listen, you aren't now or will you ever be a bother is that understood?" Then he smiled and softly told her "you're now part of this family and as part of our family, we always stick together, don't we boys?"

Yugi and Yami went over to where they were and they also let her know that no matter what, she was now their sister and they would defend her and no one would ever do anything to cause her pain again.

Tea had tears running down her face as she gave each of them a hug and kiss and then she whispered "I love all you."

Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

Today is Tea's first doctor's visit and she asked Solomon to go with her. The doctor asked her all sort of questions and then he ran some tests and he told her "your baby should be due in about six months." Then he gave her some Neonatal Vitamins and a sheet with nutritious meals on it that would be good not only for her but for her baby.

On their way home, they passed by a Maternity Shop and Solomon suggested that they go in. As they walked around a Saleswoman came up and asked "can I help you with something?"

Solomon told her "this is her first baby and she doesn't know what she will need and I hope that you can help her."

The Saleswoman told Tea that the first thing she will need is a few bras. This made Tea and Solomon blush. After they purchased a couple bras, Solomon suggested that they go get something to eat.

They went to a small place in the Mall and that is when they met Seto and Joey.

Joey suggested that they join them. Seto knew that something was different about her and when he asked her, she blushed and told him that she was going to have a baby. Seto said "that's great" but for some reason he didn't know if it was or not.

Tea then said "yes it is, or it would be if my parents hadn't kicked me out of the house."

"Why would they do that?" Joey asked.

Tea started to cry and Solomon told them "her father thinks that she is a bad girl and they don't want her around, so she's living with me and the boys."

Joey reached over and took her hand and squeezed it and told her "if there is anything we can do you just let us know."

Solomon and Seto went to order their food. While they were waiting Seto asked him "does the father know?" Solomon told him that he did but that he doesn't want anything to do with her or the baby.

Seto then told Solomon "we want to do something for her and he handed Solomon a blank check and told him to get what he thinks she will need."

Solomon couldn't believe what he just did, and he thanked him for being so generous. "This will help get things for the baby" he told Seto. "We are redecorating the boys room for a Nursery and fixing up the Attic, that is where Yugi and Yami will be staying." Solomon said. When their food was ready they went back to Joey and Tea.

They visited for a while and when they were through eating, Solomon suggested that they get home and Tea could get some rest. Joey and Seto kissed her and again told her how happy they were for her and then they left to go home.

While Tea was resting the phone rang and when Solomon answered it he found out it was Tea's father. "What do you want?" Solomon asked him. "I want to know why she is living there, is she doing something in return for her being there?" Her father asked.

Solomon nearly dropped the phone when he heard what the man asked him. "Listen you filthy minded man, we happen to want her here where she can get the help she will need as her time gets near. If you ever call here or try to see her I will make your life a living hell do you hear me?" The phone went dead and Solomon hung it up and he was shaking from being so angry. How could that man think that she is doing anything wrong? He just couldn't understand at all. He wasn't going to let Tea know that her father had called here.

Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

As her pregnancy progressed, she started having morning sickness and it was brutal. Solomon or one of the boys were always there to make sure that she was alright. Tea would start to cry and say "I'm nothing but a bother" and that statement would have Solomon telling her "listen, all women go through this and it is just natural and if I hear you say that again, I will spank your behind is that understood?" Tea would smile through her tears and nod her head yes.

One day Solomon said "I'm going to go shopping, is there anything else anyone wants?"

Tea asked "can I go with you?"

Solomon smiled at her and let her know that she could. While they were walking around the Supermarket, they bumped into her parents and Tea got very upset, but before her father could say anything bad about her they heard from behind Solomon and Tea "be very careful what you say to this lovely young woman!"

Tea turned around and there stood Marik and Bakura and both of them looked like they were very angry. Solomon smiled and he said "good to see you both, how was Egypt?"

Bakura told him "damn hot!"

Tea's father was so flustered and he asked them "do you know who she is?"

Bakura walked right up to Mr. Gardner and replied "she's our friend and if you don't want the wrath of Ra on you, then shut the hell up and get the hell out of here and I mean now!!"

Mr. & Mrs. Gardner took off and as they were leaving they could hear the laughter of the two Yami's. Tea turned around and said "thanks."

Solomon told them about her situation and all of a sudden she got sick to her stomach and threw up right there in the aisle. Bakura and Marik stood so that no one could see what was happening and then Marik reached for some paper towels and they cleaned up the mess. Tea was in tears and it was Bakura who calmed her down by saying "I guess the baby doesn't like the grandparents either" and that made them all laugh.

Marik helped Tea to the front of the store where she could sit down and waited there with her till Solomon and Bakura were threw paying for their things. As they walked them out to the car Tea softly whispered "thanks again."

Bakura walked over and gave her a kiss and then Marik did also and they both wished her a healthy and happy baby and then they went on their way. Solomon shook his head and chuckled and said "those two are really the best friends I have ever made." And they drove home.

Mai had just gotten back from California, when she found out about Tea and she went to the Game Shop to see her friend. As they were talking Mai asked who the father was and with tears in her eyes she told her "Bandit Keith." We were dating for a couple of weeks and he was the perfect gentleman and then one evening while we were sitting in his living room he started touching me and when I tried to stop him, he slapped me and I was so afraid that I did what ever he told me to do. And when I told him about the baby, he just laughed and told me that it was my problem and threw me out.

Mai held her while she cried and then she quietly said "want me to go kick the shit out of him?" that made Tea smile and Mai asked "is there anything you need for yourself or the baby?"

Tea smiled and hugged her friend and told her that she had just about everything she needed, except she could use more baby clothes." That gave Mai and idea and after she left she went to call a few friends. As Mai explained what she wanted, every one she called said "it would be a really great thing to do throw a baby shower for Tea." Now she had to talk to Solomon and then ask Seto if they could have it at the Manor.

Solomon told Mai "that is a really nice thing to do for her and let him know if she needed anything." When she called Seto, he too told her that it was nice and that they could use the Dining Room to have the baby shower. Then Seto surprised her by saying "we'll supply everything that you need, all you and the others have to do is get Tea here." Mai thanked him and set the ball into motion.

Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Everything was ready for the Shower, now all they had to do was wait till Solomon gets Tea here. Solomon told "Tea that he needed to go see Seto and would she like to come?" Tea said that she would like to go so they were on their way.

Seto opened the door and let them in and told Solomon "the papers you need are in my Office" and they walked off and left her standing there. Joey came down the stairs and smiled when he saw her and asked "would you like something to drink?" Tea said that she would and they walked towards the door to the Dining Room and what was inside.

When he opened the door and turned on the lights, all of the women yelled "surprise!" and Tea jumped and then she had tears in her eyes when she figured out what was going on.

Joey closed the door and let them alone.

Mai walked over to Tea and put her arms around her and gave her a hug. "This is a shower for your baby." She had Tea sit down and the Shower began. There was plenty of games to play and lots of door prizes to give out, and then came the really fun part. As she sat there, everyone of the women gave Tea a present and when she opened them she was really surprised to find out what was in each and everyone. Tea got lots of diapers, baby clothes, bottles, pacifiers, and toys for the baby. Tea "thanked each and everyone for all the things she got."

Serenity asked Tea "have you thought of any names for your baby?" Tea smiled at her and said "not really." Tea wasn't really sure that she was going to keep the baby yet. The party lasted over three hours and when everyone had gone, Seto, Solomon and Joey came into the room.

As Tea sat there among all the gifts, she had tears running down her face. Seto then said "we waited till they all left and now Joey, Mokie and I would like to give you our present." The door opened and two men came in with several large gifts. Tea opened everyone and had to sit down or fall down. Inside was a crib, stroller and highchair for the baby and as she wiped her face she said "thanks so much" and went to give them each a hug and kiss.

Solomon walked over to Tea and he put his arms around her and she held on tight and whispered "what am I going to do?" he understood what she meant and he looked at her and softly said "what ever you decide will be alright with everyone." Then he said "Yugi, Yami and my gifts are waiting back at the Game Shop and I would like all of you to come back and see what we got her."

When they all got back to the Shop, Yugi and Yami were already waiting and Solomon lead them all upstairs and told Tea "open the door and we really hope that you like what is inside." Tea opened the door and there where the boys room use to be was a Nursery for the baby.

Tea didn't know what to say. All she could do was cry. Solomon walked over and held her in his arms and said "it's alright" and she fell apart and really let go. The others left them and went back down stairs and waited.

As he held her Tea made a funny face and put her hand over her stomach. "What's wrong?" Solomon asked her. Tea looked at him and told him "the baby moved" and she took his hand and placed it on her stomach and he felt it too. "Solomon if I want to keep the baby, will you help me?" she wanted to know. Solomon smiled at her and said "honey you know that I will and so will all your friends." She wiped her face and said "lets go tell them" and they walked back downstairs.

Tea and Solomon walked into the room and Tea softly said "I'm going to keep my baby, and I will need help so will you all help?" Everyone's eyes filled with tears and they all told her what Solomon did "we'll all love to be there for you and your baby."

Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

When everyone left, Tea knew that she had to be honest with Solomon and let him know who the father of her baby was, so she asked "can I talk to you about something?"

Solomon took her hand and said "honey what is wrong?"

"I need to tell you that the father of my baby is Bandit Keith and I'm so darn scared that he will try to take my baby from me." Tea said with tears in her eyes.

Solomon then told her "honey no is going to take this baby from you I promise you that" and then he held her and she felt a lot better, but she still didn't know how he would stop Keith.

When she went to lie down, Solomon went to the phone and called "Bakura and asked if he and Marik would come over he had something very important to talk to them about."

When they got there they could tell that something really wrong was bothering him and Marik asked "what is the problem?"

Solomon then proceeded to tell them and when he was through Bakura said to their old and dear friend "don't worry and let Tea know that everything is going to be alright" and then he turned to Marik and said "we have some business to take care of" and they left.

Bakura and Marik found Keith in one of his haunts and when they told him what they were there for, he told them "I told Tea that I didn't want anything to do with her or that brat she thinks in mine and I meant every word." He also said "don't worry I won't ever come anywhere near her or her child." "Just make damn sure that you mean every word or else you will answer to us" Marik told him and Keith knew that they meant what they said.

As her pregnancy progressed Tea started going to Lamaze Classes and she asked Solomon to go with her and become her coach."

Solomon smiled at her and said "honey I'd be happy to" but he didn't know what he was getting himself into, but he would soon find out.

Please R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

When she first began her classes and everyone introduced themselves and said who their coaches were, Tea didn't know how to tell them who Solomon was but he did.

"Hello, my name is Solomon and I'm Tea's adopted grandfather" and I'm here to give her all my support during her pregnancy.

Everyone there said hello to them and they were very happy to meet them. As the instructor began each class, she had the coaches sit behind the mothers-to-be and help them relax by teaching them several exercises. As the class progressed, they were shown several films about how the woman's body develops as the baby grows inside of them. One film in particular showed two different births and as they watched them, Solomon did get a little embarrassed but he didn't let Tea know.

During the classes some of the women had gone into labor and delivered their babies and the instructor would keep the others informed on how they were doing and what sex the babies were. It was during those times Tea was getting really scared and Solomon would feel it and he would always say something that would make her laugh and feel so much better.

One evening while they were all watching television, she felt something weird and it was Yugi that noticed her expression and asked her about it. "Tea, are you alright?" he asked her. Solomon got up and then he noticed she was crying and he went to her and asked "honey what's the matter?"

"I think something is wrong she told him. I think that I wet my pants and I'm having cramps."

"Yami go call the doctor and Yugi go get her case, I think she's in labor" he said. Then Solomon helped her to her feet and they walked out to the car. He got her into the car and after Yugi placed her case in beside her, Solomon said "I'll call and let you both know how she is doing" and then he drove to the Hospital.

When they got there she was in full labor and trying not to scream from the contractions. Solomon went inside and got a wheelchair and helped her sit down and then he pushed it inside and told the Nurse "this young woman is having her baby and I think it is almost here."

He gave the lady at the desk all the information and then he went to be with Tea. A Nurse gave him a gown to put on and told them that the doctor was on her way. As the contractions came, Tea would hold onto Solomon's hand and he would tell her to find her focus point and then he would have her breath like they were taught in class. When the doctor got there she determined that Tea was definitely having her baby and it wouldn't be to long.

Tea looked at Solomon and through her pain and tears she said "I love all of you so much." Solomon would take the cloth that the Nurse gave him and wipe her brow and he would tell her "honey we all love you too." The doctor came back in and said "it's time, your baby wants to come into the world."

Tea was in labor for three hours and she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She came into this world screaming and when they laid her on her mommy's stomach and Tea touched her face, she stopped crying. Solomon had tears running down his face and he reached out and touched the baby and Tea said "see that's your grandpa" Solomon leaned over and gave Tea a kiss on her cheek and whispered "thank you."

Solomon went and called the boys and told them "Tea had a baby girl and she is a beautiful as her mother." He heard them yelling and cheering and then Yugi said "I'm going to call everyone and let them know, oh and grandpa give Tea and her baby a kiss from us." Solomon was so damn proud of those boys and he told them that he would. He then went to sit down and closed his eyes and rest till he could go see Tea and her daughter.

Please R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

Tea was holding her daughter when Solomon came into the room and she smiled at him. "Do you want to hold her?" She asked him.

Solomon held the baby and asked "have you decided on a name for this beautiful little girl?" He asked her.

Tea smiled and said "yes I have" then she said "what do you think of Heather Marie Motto?" Solomon didn't know what to say. Then he asked her "honey are you sure you want to give her my last name?"

Tea smiled and she said "you, Yugi and Yami are the only family we have now so why not." "Then I think it is a very beautiful name for a beautiful little girl." And then he kissed her cheek and whispered "you're lucky to have such a loving mother, do you know that?"

Tea and her daughter went home the next day and all her friends were there to welcome them home. Everyone cooed and aahed over the baby and told Tea how beautiful she looked. Someone was at the door and when she looked up there stood Bakura and Marik and she motioned for them to come and see the baby. Neither of them had really seen a new born before and they couldn't believe that she was so small. When Tea offered to let them hold her, they both looked like they wanted to run and hide and Solomon started to laugh and they looked at him and then they joined in.

The news of the babies birth got around town and her parents found out and when they discovered that she was living where she was they decided that they were going to take the child away and raise her themselves. Mr. Gardner went to the Child Welfare Department and told a Miss Lewis about their daughter and he made up some really horrible story and she told him that she would investigate the case and get back to him.

Just when Tea thought that her life couldn't get any better then it was, fate threw a wrench in the works by having the lady from the Child Welfare Department come and ask lots of questions about the baby. Yugi got really scared and went to call Seto and he told him about what was happening and Seto told him that he would be right there.

When Seto got there he had his Attorney with him and Seto wanted to know what Miss Lewis was doing there? "We have had complaint against Miss Gardner and where she is living with her baby."

"Who in the hell is behind this?" Seto demanded to know. Miss Lewis then told Seto "that isn't any of your business Mr. Kaiba, this concerns Miss Gardner and her baby only." Seto was about to hall off and smack the woman when there was a knock at the door and when Yami answered it, there stood Bandit Keith.

Keith came into the room and when Tea saw him she was really scared, but something about the way he smiled at her well she calmed down. Keith walked over to where she sat with the baby and "he wanted to know what the hell is going on?" "Listen up he said to Miss Lewis, I'm the father of this beautiful little baby girl and her mother and I are trying to figure out what we want and Tea is staying here with Solomon till then."

Miss Lewis stared at Keith and she said "do you have proof that you are the father of the baby?" He walked over to her and he said "you're damn right I do!" He took out the paper that said he was the father that Tea had sent to him and when she saw it, Miss Lewis said "that she would have to have a copy for the files." Then it hit Keith and he then said to her "you can go tell Tea's father that he needs to keep his damn nose out of her life since he already threw her out in the cold when he first found out she was pregnant, and let him know that I will be helping her out and someday maybe we will even get married." Miss Lewis then took all her papers and left with a huff.

Please R&R.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

Keith walked back to where Tea sat hold her baby and he said "listen I know that I was a total bastard to you when you came to me, but if it's alright with you I'd like to get to know you and our baby better." What no one had noticed before but he was sporting a black eye and his jaw was bruised.

"What happened to your face?" Seto asked him.

Keith rubbed his jaw and told him "let's just say that I had some really good sense knocked into me and it helped to open my eyes as to what I could be missing if I didn't wake up and see what could be passing me by." Just then the door to Solomon's house opened up and Joey came in and he was favoring his right hand.

"Joey what happened?" Seto asked.

Keith walked over to Joey and offered him his hand and said "thanks for making me see the error of my ways." Joey smiled and said "your welcome. I couldn't see this beautiful little girl growing up and not getting to know her daddy."

Tea said "Joey please come here." When he was standing beside her she reached up and grabbed hold of his shirt and made him bend down and then she kissed his cheek and whispered "thanks and Heather thanks you too."

Keith looked at everyone there and then he said "I have to ask all of your permission, because you're now her family and I would like to come here and visit Tea and get to see my daughter." Solomon stood and walked over to Keith and he told him "you can come here anytime and see them, but I swear right here and now if you ever do anything to cause hurt either of them I will do my anything in my power to make damn sure that you will regret it for the rest of your life."

Keith looked around the room and then he said "I swear here and now that she will never have any reason to fear me and I will make sure that she and our daughter is loved for ever." Then he looked at Tea and asked "what is our daughter's name?"

Tea looked at Heather and then she told Keith "her name is Heather Marie Motto."

"That is a very beautiful name he told her. Then he said maybe some day she can have my name also." Tea will you and Heather have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"I have an idea Seto said. Why don't you have dinner here and Joey and I will pay to have it catered. That way Tea doesn't have to take Heather out in the weather."

Tea smiled at Seto and she had tears in her eyes. "We accept" she said. Then she looked at Keith and told him "could you be here around four and that way you could spend time with our daughter before she goes to bed."

Keith knelt down and gave Tea a kiss on her cheek and said "I'll be here." Then he turned to leave, but Solomon stopped him.

"Before you leave would you like a picture of Heather to take with you?" Solomon asked him. He took a picture of her and handed it to Keith and as he looked down at the picture of his daughter he had tears running down his face. "Thanks" he said to Solomon as he walked out the door.

When Keith left the Motto residence he went to pay Mr. & Mrs. Gardner a little visit. "If you ever bother Tea or cause her anymore grief you will be so very sorry" Keith told them. Leave her and the baby alone. They understood especially when they could see his the look in his eyes and knew that he meant every word that he said. So Tea was never bothered by either of her parents from that time on.

Please R&R.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

And now began Bandit Keith's courtship of Tea. He would call and see if he could come over and they would sit and talk and he would get use to holding and just being with his daughter. One day while he was holding Heather she made a weird face and Tea started laughing.

"What's wrong with her ?" he asked Tea

Tea laughed and replied "you wanted to know how to take care of Heather, well this is your real test, changing her diaper." Tea laid Heather on the couch and told Keith to get a diaper, the powder and some baby wipes. When he had the things she told him how to change the baby.

When Keith first opened the diaper he nearly died, the smell was terrible and Tea nearly fell off her chair from laughter. Tea then told him to take one of the wipes and clean off her bottom and then put a little powder on her and then put on a clean diaper. While he was doing this Keith wanted to throw up several times and as he finished the job he had tears running down his face, but he did it and then he picked up Heather and said to her "you are the sweetest baby around but boy do you stink." Heather smiled and made some funny baby sounds and she reached out and touched his face and he kissed her sweet face.

As Keith sat there holding his little girl, he looked up at Tea and she looked do damn beautiful that she took his breath away. Tea turned around and noticed him looking at her and she smiled at him and asked "what's the matter?"

Keith blinked and turned red and then he smiled at her and said "you're so beautiful" he said.

Now it was Tea's turn to blush. "Thank you" she said.

Just then Heather decided to let them know that she was there. She started to cry and Keith laid her over his shoulder and then she let out a burp that was really loud. Tea started laughing and then Keith joined her. Heather then grabbed hold of his hair and wouldn't let go. He let out a yell and Tea came over and helped to pry her fingers out of his hair. Keith looked up at her and he touched the side of her face and brought her head down and he kissed her and it had so much sexual power that it nearly did them in.

She lifted her head and nervously smiled at him. Heather was smiling like she had something to do with what just happened. Then she gurgled and squealed and they both started laughing. "I think this little squirt knows is trying to get us together" Tea said out loud and Keith closed his eyes and softly said "is there a chance she might be right?" Tea placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him and whispered " maybe."

Please R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

After they put Heather down for the night, they walked out to the kitchen and there was their dinner waiting for them complete with two waiters and they both laughed out loud when they saw who it was. Yugi and Yami were both dressed in black. Keith pulled out her chair and Tea sat down.

Yami walked over and in a fake French accent asked "would you both like something to drink?" Tea wanted to laugh but then she remembered that they were doing this for her and she shyly answered "yes a glass of your best milk please." Yami turned to Keith and he said "bring me the same." Yugi came up with a cart and on it was their dinner. As he sat the plates in front of them he said "hope this meal is what you wanted."

Yugi lifted off the lids and both Keith and Tea laughed out loud. There before them were Double Cheeseburgers and French Fries. As she dried her eyes Tea said "this looks really delicious." Yami brought their milk and they started eating. As they ate they both talked about Heather. When the dinner was over, Yugi took away their plates and Solomon came with the dessert. It was the largest Banana Split that they had ever seen. He handed them each a spoon and said "dig in."

This evening was the best that Tea had ever had. She really enjoyed being with Keith and seeing him interact with Heather. What she was really wondering is how long it would last? Keith looked up at her and she laughed. "You have some Whipped Cream on your nose" she told him and she took the napkin and wiped it off. Then Keith did something so out of character for himself, he took his spoon and tossed some of the cream into Tea's face. She screamed and as she was laughing she said "that's how it is going to be, then she yelled food fight!" By the time they were through the kitchen was a mess and they were covered from head to toe with the dessert.

Solomon, Yugi and Yami stood in the doorway and watched all this happen and Solomon chuckled "everything is going to be just fine." They then closed the door and left Tea and Keith alone.

As they were laughing and trying to clean up the mess they caused, Keith took her hand in his and they stood up facing each other and he pulled her into his arms and he kissed her. She returned the kiss and it was so much different from the last time he kissed her. This time there were bells going off in her head. When he lifted his head he whispered "did you hear something?" Tea nodded that she did and then she reached up and she started kissing him. They had to come up for air and they both stood there and then he smiled at her and said "lets get this mess cleaned up before Solomon comes in here and beats me with a broom." So they cleaned up the kitchen and when they were through and they had both wiped off as much of the mess from themselves, Keith said "I have to be going, but I will be back because I now have something that I want and I'm not letting you get away." He kissed her again at the door and then he was gone.

Tea turned around and there stood Solomon and he smiled at her and she went to him and he held her and she softly said "I'm in love with that man and he loves me too." She looked up into the face of the man who saved her and her daughters lives and she touched his face and told him "I love all of you and when Heather grows up she will know how her grandpa came to the rescue and gave us a place to live and lots of love."

Just then they heard Heather start fussing and Tea kissed Solomon's cheek and as she was going to the stairs she said "want to help me with our little angel?" Solomon took her hand and together they walked into the room and there she was looking at them and they smiled. "Your daddy loves you and so do I, she whispered to Heather. Tomorrow he will be back and you can give him another present." Solomon had a weird look and after Tea told him about earlier, they both laughed and so did Heather.

Please R&R.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

Bandit Keith was a man of his word, and everyday he was there seeing Tea and his daughter. They get closer everyday. One afternoon while they were watching Heather roll around on the blanket he turned to Tea and said "what would you do if I asked you to marry me?"

Tea turned to him and with tears in her eyes she replied "I'd say yes."

He took her into his arms and they kissed and then they heard a sound and there on the floor was their daughter and she seemed to be smiling up at them. "I think Heather agrees with us " he said. They both laughed and then they got down on the floor and played with their daughter.

Solomon came into the room and stood there watching them. He smiled to himself and he thought back to the day that brought Tea to his doorstep. As he thought back tears filled his eyes as he remembered all the things that lead up to the birth of Heather and how damn happy that little bundle of joy had brought to this house and their lives.

Solomon looked and both Tea and Keith were watching him and she got up off the floor and walked over to him. "Solomon, Keith has asked me to marry him, and I said yes." Tea said. She was actually glowing she was so happy and Solomon took her into his arms and said "I'm so happy for the two of you and also for Heather."

Bandit Keith seemed to sense some sadness in Solomon's voice and he went over and stood there next to them and said "you aren't losing her or your granddaughter, you're getting me in return. If that's alright with you?" Solomon smiled at him and said "that's more then alright."

Yugi and Yami came into the room and Yugi asked "what's going on?"

Solomon told them about how Tea and Keith are getting married and they too were happy for them. So now they had to plan on the Wedding and as Solomon looked around the room at all the people he loved, he knew that he was the happiest and luckiest man in the whole world.

Bandit Keith and Tea did get married in a beautiful Wedding that was held at Seto's Manor and Solomon gave the bride away. So now begins the lives of Bandit, Tea and Heather Motto Keith and they will live happily ever after………

THE END

A/N: I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story.


End file.
